Waiting
by Seitsuya
Summary: "Karena aku harus mencari uang dulu, aku harus mencari uang untuk kita agar bertahan hidup ketika kau sudah besar nanti. Tunggu aku ya, Sasuke! Kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti 'kan?" NS fic. A request from Llewellyn del Roya. Sho-ai fi. Edited.


**Tittle:** Waiting

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Status:** In-progress

**Length: **2k+, between oneshot and twoshot

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning's:** Alternative Universe, **shounen-ai, pedophile alert**, **Don't like? Don't Read! **

**Dedicated to Llewellyn del Roya, and my beloved readers!**

"Kau kalah, Naruto! Sini, dekatkan pipimu padaku. Akan kuhiasi wajahmu itu dengan tinta hitam ini," seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kayu muda memperlihatkan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang berlumuran tinta pada seorang pemuda berambut_ blonde _yang menatap horor pada lumuran itu.

"TIDAK! Jauhkan tanganmu itu, Kiba! Jangan sentuh aku!" Pemuda pirang itu meraung, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari mengitari lingkaran manusia yang dibentuk oleh lima orang pemuda itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya, "kau kalah, Naruto, terima nasibmu," ujar pemuda itu—Uchiha Itachi namanya, sambil membereskan lembaran kartu-kartu UNO bekas main yang berantakan.

"Kalian pasti bersekongkol untuk membuatku kalah! Ya, kalian pasti berkerja sama sebelum ini. Kalian menyembunyikan kartu-kartu yang memiliki angka bagus dariku! Mengakulah, kalian!" Pemuda—yang dipanggil Naruto itu meracau. Pemuda berusia hampir duapuluh tahun itu masih tetap berlari menghindari tangan milik si pemuda berambut cokelat—Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kau saja yang bodoh! Bermain UNO itu perlu taktik, Naruto, tidak sepertimu yang langsung mengeluarkan kartu kunci walau tak diperlukan. Dasar, bodoh!" Kiba hanya terkekeh meremehkan pada Naruto. Tapi itu memang benar, pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu selalu tak pernah memakai otaknya dalam permainan yang berhubungan dengan trik seperti ini. Yah, biarkan saja. Toh, itu membawa keuntungan untuk teman-temannya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku menggunakan taktik yang paling jitu! Tapi karena kalian curang, taktik itu jadi tak berguna!" Namikaze Naruto masih tak menerima kekalahannya._ Hello_, siapa juga yang ingin kalah—walau jelas-jelas itu memang kesalahannya—tentu Naruto tak mau mengakuinya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja hal itu. Sekarang—" Kiba memajukan jarinya ke arah wajah Naruto, "—aku ingin meriasmu sebentar," Kiba hampir mencapai permukaan kulit kecokelatan milik Naruto.

"Tidak! Jangan dekati aku, Kiba!" Naruto menjerit histeris, kembali ia berlari-lari tak tentu arah menghindari Kiba.

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto, seorang Namikaze harus menanggung semua resiko—apa pun dari semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya 'kan? Oh, atau kau bukan seorang Namikaze, Naruto?" Kiba mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Ia memahat raut meremehkan di wajahnya yang dihiasi segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Tentu saja ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kiba tadi. Ia seorang Namikaze sejati. Apa-apaan ucapan Kiba itu? Deklarasi perang—untuk kesekian kalinya, hah?

"Ulangi ucapanmu, Inuzuka Kiba," Naruto berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Kiba.

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau bukanlah seorang Namikaze, Naruto," ujar Kiba santai.

"Lakukan apa maumu, _doggy, _aku menerima semua resiko atas semua yang pernah kuperbuat," Kiba hanya tersenyum puas mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Oh, betapa senangnya memiliki teman yang mudah tersulut amarah hanya karena menyinggung sifat keluarganya.

Kiba kembali mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam sebuah mangkok berisi tinta hitam nan pekat, dan mengoleskannya ke sisi wajah sebelah kanan Naruto. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah cemberut Naruto ketika ia mengoleskan tinta itu. "Nah, aku sudah selesai, sekarang siapa yang mau lagi?" Kiba bertanya pada tiga orang lain yang berada di teras belakang kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

_Yeah_, mereka berlima—Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Gaara, dan Hyuuga Neji sedang merayakan pesta perpisahan. Karena kurang dari duapuluh empat jam ke depan, seorang Namikaze Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

Naruto akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Inggris untuk melatih dirinya menjadi pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Incorporation. Perusahaan keluarga yang telah berdiri berpuluh tahun silam. Tentu saja Namikaze Incorporation membutuhkan tenaga pemimpin yang profesional dan kompeten, bukan seorang pemuda yang hanya bermain kartu UNO saja, terus-menerus mengalami kekalahan.

"Aku yang selanjutnya," Itachi mengangkat satu tangannya mengajukan diri. Pemuda bermanik oniks itu bangkit setelah sebelumnya mencelupkan tangannya ke mangkok berisi tinta itu. Lalu mengeluarkannya dari lautan pekat itu, membuat tetesan-tetesan hitam berjatuhan kembali ke mangkok itu. Gravitasi.

Itachi mendekatkan tiga jarinya yang hitam itu pada sisi wajah Naruto sebelah kiri Naruto, dan menempelkan tangannya di sana. Disusul dengan Neji yang mengoles bagian kening, Gaara di bagian tengah—hidung dan dagu Naruto.

"Kalian berlima menganiaya diriku," Naruto berujar sambil cemberut. Bisa dipastikan polesan tinta itu tak akan bisa hilang selama beberapa jam ke depan. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, wajahnya tertutupi cairan pekat itu seluruhnya. Ia bahkan tidak cukup berani untuk melihat replika dirinya di cermin ketika Itachi membawa sebidang kaca ke depannya. Mungkin, jika ada anak kecil di sini, bocah itu sudah menangis menjerit ketakutan melihat Naruto.

Kiba tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto, "terimalah kekalahanmu, Tuan Namikaze. Makanya, pakai otakmu jika ingin melakukan sesuatu—walau dalam permainan sekali pun."

"Berisik! Aku tak akan kalah jika aku sudah kembali ke sini beberapa tahun lagi. Aku akan pulang ke Jepang dan ke hadapan kalian dengan jas yang sering dipakai Ayahku ketika pergi bekerja. Aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh di Inggris nanti!" Janji Naruto—dan tentu saja, pasti akan ditepatinya.

"Ya, ya, bersungguh-sungguhlah, Naruto, jangan jadi orang gagal dan jangan menyerah," Neji memberi Naruto sedikit sarannya pada pemuda berkilau biru safir itu.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "kau tahu aku seperti apa, Neji, aku adalah orang yang buruk dalam menyerah. Jadi, tenang saja!" Ia meninju pelan bahu pemuda dengan manik _violet_—atau biasa dipanggil Neji.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jaga diri ketika di sana," kini giliran Gaara yang memberikan petuahnya untuk Naruto.

"Gaara, oh, Gaara, kalau bisa, aku ingin membawamu ke Inggris untuk mengurusku di sana. Rasanya tak mungkin aku makan _ramen_ setiap hari di sana," Naruto mengambil posisi berfikir.

"Aku akan ikut ke sana jika kau menyeretnya ke sana, Naruto," Neji tergelak pelan menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Ah, Ya, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita nikmati saja hari ini, hari terakhir seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang—sebelum kepergiannya ke Inggris selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Setidaknya kita tidak akan melihat wajah bodohnya itu selama beberapa waktu," Kiba tertawa sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam gelas berisi sari apel—mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk ikut melakukan hal seperti yang ia lakukan. Dan perayaan perpisahan pun dimulai.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, ada kilau hitam selain mata milik Itachi yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dari awal. Oniks kelam itu bergerak seiring dengan gerakan pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam tertawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Oniks itu dengan serius memfokuskan pandangannya, tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa ia telah berdiri selama dua jam di balik pilar yang menjulang tinggi di dalam kediaman Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang sedang menertawai lelucon dari Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Di depan posisinya duduk sekarang, terhampar puluhan—atau ratusan bunga aster putih berjejer rapi di tepi tembok putih, bagian tengah yang terpenuhi rumput hijau—terlihat sekali bahwa taman itu dirawat dengan baik—siapa lagi jika bukan Ibu dari Itachi yang mengurusnya? Naruto membatin.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke belakang tubuhnya, melihat pilar-pilar berdiri tegak di sela-sela ruangan. Mempertegas kemewahan kediaman Uchiha ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba safirnya menyipit melihat pemandangan lain hadir tereplika di matanya, ia melihat sesosok anak balita—atau mungkin lebih besar dari itu, sedang memperhatikannya dari balik salah satu pilar di sana. Sebelah mata anak itu terlihat, namun satunya lagi tidak—tentu karena terhalang pilar besar itu.

Naruto makin memfokuskan pandangannya pada bocah itu, ia teliti setengah wajah bocah yang terlihat dari safirnya itu. Matanya itu, mirip dengan Itachi waktu kecil—walau sebenarnya ia lupa bagaimana tampang Itachi waktu sekecil itu.

"Itachi," Naruto memanggil sang pemilik rumah sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada bocah berhelai kelam itu.

"Ya?" Dan mereka melanggar aturan ketika berbicara dengan orang lain. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menatap lawan bicara ketika melakukan pembicaraan.

"Kau punya adik?"

"Ya,"

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Lima tahun,"

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku?"

"Apa kau pernah bertanya?"

"Itachi,"

"Ya,"

"Aku ke toilet sebentar,"

"Ya,"

Dan percakapan singkat dan tak beradab itu pun telah berakhir. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya—dan entah sedang apa keempat temannya itu hingga tak menyadari kepergiannya. Ia berjalan menuju pilar yang di baliknya terdapat bocah kecil itu.

Setibanya di hadapan bocah itu, ia berlutut—menyamakan tinggi mereka. Tersenyum lebar menatap bocah itu, "Hallo, cantik," Naruto menyapa bocah yang sedang menatap dirinya itu.

"Cantik? Aku laki-laki, Kakak," anak berambut kelam itu berujar dengan bingung. Ibunya sering dibilang cantik oleh kakaknya atau pun oleh Ayahnya. Apa itu berarti ia sama dengan Ibunya? Tapi kata ayahnya ia sama dengan kakaknya. Kenapa jadi membingungkan seperti ini?

"Kau laki-laki?" Naruto bertanya bingung, "tapi kenapa manis sekali?"

"Banyak yang bilang aku ini mirip Ibu," bocah kecil itu berjuar sambil mengambil posisi berpikir.

"Oh, jadi, kenapa kau diam di sini? Tidak bergabung di sana?" Naruto menujuk keempat temannya yang menikmati _wine _dalam gelas mereka masing-masing—usia duapuluh tahun sudah cukup untuk meminum yang seperti itu, bukan?

Bocah itu menggeleng, "tidak mau. Nanti Kakak Itachi akan mengejekku sebagai perempuan. Aku ingin berdua dengan Kakak Naruto. Ayo," tanpa ingin mendengar tanggapan Naruto, bocah itu menarik lengan Naruto. Berlari kecil ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna biru—Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar milik bocah yang sedang menarik lengannya kini.

Pintu biru itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan peralatan milik anak berusia lima tahun—tapi memang pemiliknya adalah manusia berusia lima tahun. Naruto merasakan lengannya ditarik ke arah sebuah ranjang _single _di sudut ruangan.

Bocah itu duduk di ranjang berwarna biru itu, "duduk di sini, Kak," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di depannya. Naruto hanya menurut. Tak mungkin juga ia berdebat dengan anak kecil.

"Jadi—" jeda sejenak, "—siapa namamu?" Naruto berkata setelah sebelumnya ia duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan itu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ujar bocah—yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, untuk apa kau menarikku ke sini?" Naruto kembali melayangkan pertanyaan pada anak di depannya.

"Hanya ingin," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Sedang Naruto tak memperdulikan jawaban dari bocah itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sasuke, meneliti wajah khas milik anak kecil—halus tak bernoda.

"Kau manis sekali, Sasuke," Naruto—antara sadar dan tidak sadar mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah pipi Sasuke, mengecup pelan sisi wajah itu. "Kau mirip Bibi Mikoto—walau kau terlahir sebagai laki-laki."

Lama tak terjadi percakapan antara mereka. Semua sibuk terdiam. Mengamati wajah dari lawan bicara masing-masing. Mengagumi indahnya bentuk wajah orang yang ada di depan mereka kini. Menikmati karya Tuhan yang tersaji dalam pandangan mereka sekarang ini.

"Sasuke suka Naruto, sejak tadi." Sasuke yang pertama memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia tetap saja tak melepaskan oniksnya dari wajah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke," Naruto tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta pada pandangan pertama—namun, mungkin, rasanya seperti sekarang ini.

"Nanti, kita akan seperti Ayah dan Ibuku 'kan? Mereka selalu bersama," Sasuke tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Ayah dan Ibunya yang terlihat begitu saling menyayangi—walau sikap dingin Ayahnya yang luar biasa itu.

"Iya, kita akan seperti itu," Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum Naruto perlahan menghilang ketika ingatan bahwa ia akan bertolak meninggalkan Jepang itu berpesta-ria dalam memorinya. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke harus menungguku terlebih dahulu ya!" Naruto menyengir ketika melihat raut bingung dari wajah Sasuke.

"Mengapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Mengharapkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Karena aku harus mencari uang dulu, aku harus mencari uang untuk kita agar bertahan hidup ketika kau sudah besar nanti. Tunggu aku ya, Sasuke! Kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti 'kan?" Naruto berucap dengan nada meyakinkan. Sasuke berpikir tentang ucapan Naruto, tak lama sebuah senyum pasti terukir di wajah putih bersih miliknya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "iya. Jika sudah dewasa nanti, aku ingin menikah dengan Naruto dan hidup bersamamu," sungguh suatu misteri—bagaimana bocah berumur lima tahun bisa mengucapkan hal yang tabu—untuk bocah seumurnya, seperti ini.

"Aku juga begitu. Nah, supaya kau selalu mengingatku—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan suatu benda berbentuk untaian berwarna putih _silver_, "—pakailah ini," Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kalung berwana _silver _tadi dengan liontin berbentuk cincin polos tanpa motif ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ini pemberian dari nenekku," Naruto berujar sambil melingkarkan kalung itu di sekitar leher Sasuke, "katanya, kalau memberikan kalung ini pada yang yang kita cintai, maka hubungan yang telah hadir mengikat kita dengan orang yang kita cintai itu tidak akan terpisah, sejauh apa pun jarak mencoba memisahkan—dalam kasusku ini, Inggris dan Jepang," Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya walau tidak terasa gatal. "Yah, mungkin memang hanya dongeng belaka, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita mengikuti apa kata orang-orang tua," Naruto menyengir.

Sasuke hanya diam sembari menyerap apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, kemudian mengangguk, "aku tidak akan memperlihatkan kalung ini pada siapa pun. Cukup aku yang melihatnya."

Naruto pun ikut mengangguk mendengar tanggapan Sasuke, "Kalung ini dijaga ya!" ia tersenyum, "dan juga jaga perasaan sukamu padaku."

Sasuke tidak menampilkan senyum atau apa pun, ia hanya terdiam menatap Naruto. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil untuk mengelus pipi Naruto, "aku sayang Naruto," kemudian membawa kepala Naruto ke dekatnya dan mencium kening Naruto. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," Naruto balas tersenyum menanggapi senyuman Sasuke, senyum bocah di depannya yang tak akan ia lihat selama beberapa tahun ke depan, "sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke."

**END**

**Or**

**To Be Continue?**

Wuahahaha seperti biasa, aku membuat ending yang seperti ini. *kibas rambut* Entah kenapa lagi suka sama yang gantung-gantung. Awkawkawk.

Soal sifat Sasuke, aku gak bikin dia OOC loh, ya! Di canon, Sasuke masih bersikap layaknya anak kecil sebelum pembantaian klannya—dan peristiwa itu terjadi ketika Sasuke berumur tujuh tahun. Di sini? Sasuke masih berusia lima tahun. Jadi kalau baca fict ini, bayangin aja Sasuke sebelum peristiwa itu. Masih normal 'kan dia? Masih bisa ketawa bareng Itachi juga. Ya, berarti aku gak melanggar dong yaaa~~ 8D

Dan oh ya, ini buat **Llewellyn del Roya** yang waktu itu nge-request NaruSasu edisi pedofil. Nih, aku kasih! Jangan protes! =w= Giliran aku, mana KyoTama pesananku, hah? *giling Kei-nee*

Berlanjut atau bersambungnya fict ini, entahlah. Aku aja masih gak tau. Jadi aku pun galau. Wuahahaha~ #authormacamapaini?

Ya pokoknya begitu. =u=

Akhir kata, saran, kritik, koreksi, kuterima dengan senang hati~~


End file.
